Block artifacts are due to the information loss of high frequency energy, and appear as sharp discontinuities over the entire image especially on a relatively flat background. The information loss of an original image is due to the quantization process when the image is compressed, and the quantization noise is proportional to quantization size. If the quantization size (scale or parameter) is known, the presented artifacts including block and ringing effects can be effectively reduced or removed. Unfortunately, a decoded image of the compressed input does not provide the information to the consumer products particularly in Television. Conventional systems typically use the quantization parameter obtained directly from a decoder, and apply it to estimate some measures according to their applications. However, the compression information such as quantization of a decoded image is not available in the decoded image.